Why Must I be a Sellbot in Love?
by Steveriammoore
Summary: William, the Senior Vice President, is a total nervous wreck with no sense of peace. Everett, the Chief Justice, is a level-headed, honest Cog with a busy schedule. The two, despite their differences, end up in a relationship that alters them both, for better or for worse. Will be updated, however I feel there's something not right with this fic. Go look at my other stuff.
1. Missed Appointments

William sat down in the waiting room for Everett's office, wringing his hands nervously and swatting at any cog that even looked like they might try to converse with him. Small talk about life and the weather made the already anxious Sellbot even more uncomfortable. Ever since they'd been redesigned to look slightly more like the normal cogs, he'd found Everett very, very attractive. That wasn't to say he always had, his desire had just become stronger.

His head quite literally spun. It tended to do that when he was more nervous than usual. He'd visited a Spin Doctor the other day, who told him he'd just need to rest a little and start mixing a mood stabilizer in with his morning glass of oil.

It wasn't entirely that, though. Part of it was his unconfessed, and therefore bottled up and festering feelings he had towards the Chief Justice. He bit his lip, his gears turning at speeds that would make high-speed Internet look slow.

His processors were scrambled, and he just could _not_ stop thinking about the CJ pulling him close and kissing him, ever so tenderly, on his lips.

In reality, he knew the CJ was too busy for that. Well, he thought that. "He won't have time for me." He mumbled, sighing softly. He felt guilty for wasting the other's time, so he just left dejectedly, staring up at the statue of his love that loomed over the cherry and marble lobby of Lawbot Headquarters.

For the first time, he felt oil tears welling in his eyes. He blinked them away quickly and left in even more of a hurry than he had been in before.

When he returned to his own domain, he retained a grumpy masquerade all the way up to his office. There at the launchpad, he sat on the very edge and considered falling. A new VP would just replace him, without all the… _Feelings._ But, he had been told if he failed, he'd be punished severely. These new bodies were even more expensive to manufacture. Surely Everett would keep that from happening.

 _No, he wouldn't,_ thought William, _justice is blind, after all._


	2. A Confession

William lie awake, plugged into the wall by a long cord that charged him up during the night so that he wouldn't shut down due to a dead battery. He could sleep, yet he found himself unable. In fact, the state of his battery very well demanded he sleep. He just couldn't, though. His processors simply wouldn't stop buzzing with thought.

 _They will,_ he thought woefully, _when I shut down because my battery's dead._

A phone call disrupted his rather depressed thoughts, and he sleepily picked the receiver up out of the cradle with a quiet, "Hello... Vice President… How may I help you?" His tone was anything but cheery.

"William? It's Chief Justice Everett. My secretary told me you wanted to see me this afternoon, but quickly left. He said you looked upset. I'm concerned. Is everything okay over there, Will?"

"Yes, yes, Everything's… _Fine,"_ his voice cracked, "I'm fine. I swear. I'll be okay. I just need some sleep…"

"No, you're tellin' me what's wrong. You're tellin' me the whole truth, and nothin' but the truth." Everett demanded. "I just want to know if I can do anything, anything at all to help you. I can't if you hold out on me."

"F-fine… You wanna know… What's really bothering me? I..." William hesitated. This confession could make or break the friendship he and Everett had. "I love you. And I don't love you platonically, like a brother or a friend. I _love_ you." There was silence on the other end.


	3. Some Assembly Required

William awoke to an empty bed. He'd spent the the night with his dear Chief Justice, snuggling him and making love. They'd been together a year now, but still, no one knew. Their suits were strewn messily on the floor. He got up, and ironed both suits, hanging them on the top of the closet door. Peering out into the living room, he smiled just a bit when he saw Everett sitting on the couch, sipping on a mug full of hot oil and reading the newspaper. "Good morning…" The Sellbot said softly, sitting by his partner and peeking at the newspaper. "Anything on the Toons?"

"As it is most of the time, no. Last time there was something, it was that those idiotic doodles escaped and chewed up your Headquarters," Everett replied, "and nothing since. I think the Toons are starting to care less that we're here."

"I don't know, but I don't care. All I care about is you and my Sellbots." William gave a muffled moan as Everett kissed him. "All I can think about is how we made love for the first time last night… It was amazing." William caressed Everett's cheek, and Everett nuzzled William's hand. The buzzer went off, and an all too familiar voice sounded.

"Hey, William?" They said. The Senior Vice President gave an unhappy groan. "I uh… I just came to visit. Also, you have a package delivery."

"Bring it in and be quick with your visit, but allow me to dress myself." He put his suit back on and Everett went into the bedroom, closing the door. William allowed Laurence in.

"Yes? Make it quick." William took the box from him and set it on the couch. He sat and talked with his brother for a moment.

"Have you seen Everett? I went to see him this morning and he wasn't there."

"Uh, go check with Otto. He might know. Bye!" William shooed Laurence out, and when he left, William breathed a heavy sigh of relief. When he knew the other boss was gone, he carefully opened the neatly boxed package.

"Everett? It's here…" William said softly. He spread blueprints over the coffee table, and took out all the parts along with a lengthy instruction manual and the tools needed for assembly. They worked together to complete the complicated project, which took them about twelve hours. When it… He was finished, they beamed with pride and activated the tiny little robot.

"We'll call him Brett." Everett watched the little robotic infant twitch and stir as he came to life. The baby immediately began crying, so Everett quieted him with a pacifier while he fixed Brett his very first bottle of oil.

William held him, admiring him and beaming with pride as he did. "He's beautiful… Just like someone else I know."

"Well shucks, William." Everett blushed, and gave the bottle to him. He gently put the tip in Brett's mouth, and let him feed until the bottle was half empty. He burped him, and resumed feeding him. "Look, William." The baby reached up and grabbed William's finger, holding onto it tightly.

"I think it's time to discuss revealing our relationship to everyone." Everett carefully kissed William's cheek. The Sellbot nodded, letting Brett finish his bottle and putting him in the bassinet they'd gotten for him.

"It has been a long while. I think we should. Maybe tomorrow? After all, it is Monday tomorrow. People are going to get curious when I walk around with a baby on my hip." William kissed the infant lightly.

"I'm sure… Do you think the CEO will let us merge our Headquarters? I'd like to be close to you as often as possible." Everett shrugged.

"It's not been done before, but he knows we get along and probably won't stop doing that."


	4. A Nurse's Kind Heart

_**A Year Ago**_

 _A Toon, for the first time in 35 years, walked into Lawbot Headquarters. She wore a top-hat, a dark red vest with double-breasted gold buttons, an ascot, and a pair of black pants with two of the same gold buttons used on the shirt. She was colored steel-blue, and had the standard issue gloves that every toon donned on their hands. Her feet were covered by a pair of black boots, she had an umbrella in hand, and draped over her arm was a red, white, and black plaid peacoat. She put it back on, so as to look a bit more professional._

 _Despite her darkly-colored garb and pale fur, she stuck out like a sore thumb simply because she was a Toon among Cogs. A sheep among wolves. Soon enough, though… She would be more than a sheep in wolves' clothing. As she planned it, she would become a wolf. She was willing to risk everything to become one of them._

 _She had no tragic backstory, no "reason" to hate Toons. She was simply enamored with the Cogs. She'd grown in a normal home, been raised like every other Toon. But she found that Cogs had more depth. During her sneaky studies and late nights spent reading stolen law books, she'd learned more about cogs than anyone else ever knew. She learned that they got married. They ate. They slept. They suffered illness. They were closer to Toons than she had, at first, figured._

 _She stopped at the huge doors before her. "What if…" She mumbled. She shook the thought away. The cat had heard whisperings of how sick he… the Chief Justice was._

 _She opened one of the titanic doors, and slipped quietly inside, looking about at the huge Courtroom before her. "It looks so much bigger than I remember…" Perhaps because it was empty._

 _She saw stairs to the top of the enormous Judge's Stand, where a smaller desk lie. She went up to it and looked at it curiously. It was rather peculiar. At least in her mind, anyways. The Chief Justice was a titanic robot on a pedestal with treads, wasn't he? Not small, like this desk implied. She opened the now smaller doors to his chambers and went down the hallway. There was a fork. Did she go left? Or did she go right? Her instincts told her to go right. Besides, there was heat blasting from down the left corridor. She didn't want to know what was down there._

 _She peered into the door at the end of the right corridor. It was a well-furnished bedroom with a bed, a desk, and everything that would normally be in a bedroom._

" _I know you're there." Came a deep voice with a definitely Southern accent. She froze in fear. "Come in." Was this… Certainly not._

 _She wandered in further, stopping at the bed. Her earlier premonition had been correct. He was a lot smaller than he used to be. His hair was longer, messier… Perhaps he was different. Instead of the judge's overshirt and suit he usually wore, he was wearing pajamas._

" _Miss Bee. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry I'm in such a state, but… Chronic illness is awful." He said, unseeing eyes staring up at her. She bit her lip, and looked away._

" _Nice to meet you, sir…" This felt very awkward. She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry you're ill. Did I interrupt your resting?"_

" _No, no. I've been awake for awhile, no need to worry," The Chief Justice said quietly. Miss Bee held out her hand, but instead of shaking it, he took it and felt it. She let out an awkward chuckle. "Call me Everett. All my Cogs do."_

" _Alright, Everett. I shall call you that." Miss replied, smiling. She had a feeling this would end well._

" _Say, Everett… Do you need a nurse? I know you've got doctors, but… I'd be here when they're not. It'd make things a lot easier."_

 _He mulled over her proposition for a moment. "Sure… But you'll have to earn my trust. I don't trust Toons very easily."_

" _Of course. Is there anything I could get you?"_

" _My medicine is running low. Please get some more from that cabinet over there." He gestured to a cabinet sitting atop his dresser. Miss cooperatively went over and found the medicine, stopping the IV drip and unscrewing the line. She took the empty bag off and threw it away, putting the new one on and turning the drip back on when the line was screwed onto it._

" _I see you've got a permanent port site. Man, that must stink." She sat next to him on the bed, and he held her hand._

" _Meh. Can't get infected and doesn't hurt." He replied, squeezing her hand lightly. It seemed he was doing it for his own reassurance, to make sure she was really there and for real._

 _She yawned, and blinked sleepily. "Can I crash on that couch over there? I'm busted," She requested._

" _Yeah, no problem. Just don't be tryin' no funny stuff, Missy." He had just met her, and he was taking no chances._

 _So far, Miss liked the Chief Justice. He was very kind. She took her top hat and boots off, resting them beside the arm of the couch and setting the hat on top of the black boots. Promptly, the Toon fell asleep._

 _Everett woke her in the middle of the night with heavy sobs. He looked to be having a nightmare, so she gently shook him awake. "Everett… Everett, wake up…" He sat up rapidly, sending the Toon stumbling backwards. "Whoa, dear Flippy!" She fell onto the couch and looked at Everett. His gaze hardened before he realized it was her, at which point it softened again and he frowned. "Should I leave?"_

" _No, don't… Don't go…"_

That was a year ago.


End file.
